Juego de amor
by Reflejosenelagua
Summary: Ahora que Black Star y Tsubaki están juntos, Soul y Kid son los únicos solteros. Este acontecimiento hará que ambos se pongan en seguida a buscar una novia. La cuestión es, ¿quién? KidxMakaxSoul.
1. 1º Prólogo: Soul Eater Evans

_**B**ueno, este es un fic que le dedico a **Burbujas de Colores**. Espero que te guste.  
_

_**T**engo que agradecer también a **doshi-san** por ayudarme a pensar la trama de la historia. Muchas gracias, de verdad.  
_

_**L**o que esté en cursiva indica **flash back.**  
_

_**F**inalmente, decir que ****__Soul Eater _no me pertenece. Es de su creador _**Atsushi **__******Ōkubo.**_  


* * *

_**J**uego de **amor.**_

7 y media de la mañana. Era sábado y Soul estaba en su cama, mirando el techo, sin poder dormir. Estaba dándole vueltas al asunto de Black Star. ¿Quién iba a decir que, siendo como es, conseguiría una novia? Y nada más y nada menos que Tsubaki. Aunque Soul ya se lo habría imaginado. Hacía ya dos días que su amigo se había declarado a Tsubaki, y de una forma que no se habría esperado viniendo de él.

_Soul y Black Star iban caminando por los pasillos del Shibusen, hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que Black Star se paró de golpe. Soul se paró también y le miró extrañado._

_-Black Star, ¿qué pasa?_

_-Soul. -contuvo el aire antes de continuar- Hoy vas a ver algo grande, amigo._

_-... ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? -Soul le miró todavía más extrañado-_

_-Ya lo verás._

_Black Star empezó a andar de nuevo, mientras un intrigado Soul le seguía. Llegaron a la clase de "Crescent Moon" y vieron que Maka y Tsubaki ya habían llegado. Ambos chicos se acercaron a ellas._

_-Buenos días -les saludó Maka- Menos mal que ya llegáis. Tenéis suerte de que el profesor Stein no hubiese llegado todavía, o ahora mismo estaríais a punto de ser diseccionados._

_-Buenos días- Tsubaki les regaló una tierna sonrisa._

_-A mí eso no me asusta. Puedo con él. -Soul le respondió con una de sus sonrisas de tiburón y Maka le lanzó una mirada de "Sí, claro, como digas."_

_Black Star se acercó a Tsubaki y la miró fijamente. _

_-¿Sucede algo, Black Star?_

_-Tsubaki, hoy tengo que decirte algo muy importante. -le miró seriamente y eso sorprendió a los presentes-_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Tú sabes que mi objetivo es superar a los Dioses. Bueno, yo ya soy un Dios, nadie es más fuerte que yo y blablablablá- soltó una gran parrafada de cosas que todo el mundo sabe y que normalmente dice siempre gritando- Pero he confesarte que este Dios sin ti no es nada, Tsubaki. -ella le miró sorprendida y luego sonrió._

_-Gracias, Black Star, no sé qué te ha dado hoy, pero eso es muy boni... -él puso un dedo en sus labios y la detuvo. Ella le miró todavía más extrañada._

_-Todavía no he acabado, Tsubaki. Lo que quiero decirte, es que yo **Te amo**. Y quiero que pases conmigo el resto de mi vida. Tú eres mi diosa, Tsubaki. Ahora sí, tu magnífico y perfecto Dios ha terminado. _

_Ella le miró estupefacta. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. _

_-Black... Black Star... yo... -Black Star se acercó a ella y le limpió las lágrimas. Acto seguido, se acercó a ella y la besó. _

_Fue un beso tierno y dulce -que Soul tampoco se esperaba viniendo de Black Star- y que para ellos, duró una eternidad. Cuando sus cuerpos le pidieron oxígeno, se separaron y Tsubaki abrazó a Black Star._

_-Yo también te amo, Black Star -le susurró al oído, y éste sonrió._

Sonrió al recordar aquello. Ahora que Black Star estaba con Tsubaki, él y Kid eran los únicos solteros. Tal vez iba siendo hora de conseguir una novia, como su amigo, pero primero... ¿_quién_ sería?


	2. 2º Prólogo: Death the Kid

_¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. Lamento haber tardado, pero es que el final se me atragantó y no sabía cómo continuar. De todos modos, ahora mismo no estoy tan poco muy contenta sobre cómo me ha quedado._

_En fin. Espero que os guste.  
_

___ ****__Soul Eater _no me pertenece. Es de su creador _**Atsushi **__******Ōkubo.**_

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? -Kid miró a ambas hermanas estupefacto- ¿De verdad ahora Black Star y Tsubaki son novios?

-Pues sí, Kid. Como lo oyes. A mí también me sorprendió. Sólo la declaración, claro. Que se gustasen ya era algo obvio.

-¡Tsubaki y Black Star son ahora novios! ¡Noviooos! -canturreó la menor de las hermanas.

-Vaya. Sorprendente. Tal vez vaya siendo hora de tener yo también una novia, ¿no creéis?

Primero, Liz le miró entre extrañada y asombrada. Luego, simplemente le miró fijamente y trató de aguantar la risa. Y por último, Patty empezó a reírse con grandes carcajadas, contagiando a su hermana.

-¿Qué? JAJAJAJA ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Tú, una novia? JAJAJAJAJA. -Liz tuvo que sentarse porque ya no aguantaba de pie.

Él las miró seriamente.

-¿Qué hay de malo en que yo tenga una novia?

Liz tosió y se puso seria.

-Ejem... Nada, claro que no. -continuó tratando de contener la risa.

-¿Qué tengo yo de malo? - Kid miró a ambas hermanas.

Patty dejó de reírse y se acercó a él.

-Asimétrico. -y señaló las tres rayas que formaban parte de su pelo, para después volver a reír como antes.

Y Kid se tiró en el suelo hecho un ovillo y empezó a llorar.

-¡ES CIERTO! ¡SOY UN CERDO! ¡UN ASIMÉTRICO! ¡NINGUNA CHICA QUERRÁ ESTAR CON UN SER TAN ASIMÉTRICO!

Liz le miró cansada y se acercó a él.

-Patty... -miró a su hermana un momento, la cual estaba apoyada en la pared riéndose, y suspiró- Kid, no digas esas cosas. Ehm... porque tengas esas tres rayas no vas a dejar de gustarle a una chica. Eres caballeroso, inteligente... No te pongas así. Sólo tienes que esperar a la chica adecuada.

Él le miró con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

-Entonces... ¿puedo gustarle a alguna chica?

-Sí. No veo por qué no.

Se levantó de golpe y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.

-Bueno, vamos. Llegaremos tarde a las clases.

Liz suspiró y su hermana le miró con una sonrisa.

* * *

Podría parecer una broma, pero no, no lo era. Death the Kid sí se había tomado en serio eso de ir buscando una novia. Después de todo, él es unos años -muchísimos – tomaría el mando del Shibusen, y no solo eso, también llegado su momento, tendría que pensar en la descendencia. Y para tener descendencia necesitaría una esposa... pero antes del matrimonio, venía el noviazgo. ¿Y _en_ _quién se fijaría_?


End file.
